


"Little" Secrets

by LilacLilly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dirty Talk, French, I do what I want, Incest, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Non-cannon characters, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rin okumura - Freeform, amaimon - Freeform, blue exorcist - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, i made myself a story about me being a demon and being Mephistos daughter, i think it's cool, maybe I don't fucking kniw, maybe smut, mephisto pheles - Freeform, shes gonna flirt with everyone, this is basically a dream I had, yukio okumura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: Everyone has secrets. You know who has the most? Mephisto. But a few white lies can't be too bad. Well this is no white lie. It's been hidden for about.. pherhaps 50 years? But demons are immortal unless killed, so age doesn't really matter, right?((I made an oc to be Mephistos kin))





	1. Chapter 1

I stretched out my arms as I got off the train. I smirked as I looked across at the town. True Cross academy. Where normal people come to be exorcist. Fun. Alright, now I know there's a barrier protecting the school, and I need to get through that without attracting too much attention. I began to walk down to the edge of the border, walking around the outline. I studied it, looking for the weakest point. It seemed to be along a small graveyard. Well that's ironic. Time to break a hole in the barrier. I took a step back, flicking my wrist. Bright purple flames surrounded my fist, ready to be used. "Here we go!" I shouted as I ran towards the barrier, giving it a hard punch. "Ow!" I gasped and pulled my hand back, examining my fist. I looked back up as I saw the shockwave from my hit run across the boarder. Uh oh. They're gonna know... well, here goes nothing. I stepped back and let me brilliant purple flames surround my body. I charged at the barrier, jumping at the last second to use all the momentum to break through. It shattered like glass and a big hole now remained where I broke through. I just sat on the ground as the second ripple cruised along the remaining barrier like water rippling. I shrugged and got up, rubbing my legs before looking around. Well, time to start looking for dad. 

I found a dormitory building and began to climb up the side. I used my demonic powers to change my feet and hands into claws to climb up the side of the building. About the sixth floor up I stopped, hearing some talking. I looked around and saw an open window. Curious, I shimmied my way over to it, remaining by the side. 

"The barriers been broken?... I'll be down there right away..." 

I shrugged, I was far enough away from the hole now that I don't need to worry about them finding it. I mean they'd find it eventually. They'd just have to put another one up. Not my problem. Although I could go back and totally mess with the excorsists... but nah. They dont know who I am yet. I continued climbing up to the roof, laying down for a minute to catch my breath. What a climb. I let out a sigh before getting to my feet, looking around the campus. I couldn't help but smirk at the amount of people just walking around leisurely. Oh the Chaos I would make for everyone. I let my claws return to normal, before looking at the buildings. That one looks like a school, so let's try that big one next to it. Maybe he's in there. I took a deep breath before I got a running start, jumping from building to building. 

 

((Mephistos pov))  
What demon could have possibly broken into my barrier? Aninmon is already in here. Aninmon.   
"Brother dearest, would you go look around town for a while? I think we have an unwelcome guest," I easily tossed a rainbow lollipop from my desk to him. He's so easy to bribe. So useful to my plans. 

I stood up and walked to the window, looking out over my beautiful town. Everyone worships me here. Even the exorcist trust me. It's a wonderful life really. I took a deep breath before I went back over to my desk, pulling out a tablet I keep under the desk. What, the demon king of time can use these things too. I opened up the camera system I kept everywhere, monitoring the scene. I flipped through a couple cameras in large public places, making sure everything was going smoothly. Good, good, good...

"Older brother, seems like someone has some to pay us a visit,"

((Not Mephistos.. ^^))

Hah.. hah.. why is this damned city so big? Must be a pain in the ass to live here. I groaned as I landed on the roof of another building, closer but not close enough. Maybe it'd be easier to spawn a pair of wings... no, that would cause too much attention. I looked at the building before I saw a green piece of hair pop out from the side of the building. I blinked a few times before the head came up. "Amaimon?"   
"Lilly?"   
"Amaimon!" I ran over to the edge of the roof, before pulling him up. "How's it going?" I asked, grinning at him.   
"Just normal thanks. Older brother sent me out here to make sure everything was going smoothly. He didn't tell me you were coming," he said with that creepy look of his. Well I can't really blame him. The creepy look kinda runs in the fam.   
"I didn't tell him I was coming either! How funny is that?" I giggled, grinning at him. "I was looking for him, but I wanna play with you for a little bit," I took a step back. "I got some new morphs I wanna try," I could visibly see Amaimon bite on his sucker. Oh this was gonna be fun.   
"Let's play, Lilly,"   
I jumped back as he lunched at him, ready to strike. I couldn't help but laugh at him just a little bit.   
"You're too excited," I said, easily moving out of the way of his attacks. I couldn't help but smirk as I used the back of my hand to brush the purple hair out of my face. I brought my hands together in front of me, and lowered them to my thighs. "Body morph into... Naga," I said while dragging my hands along my sides, bringing them up to my breasts. While transforming, my purple flames covered me up. I like to call that my transformation sequence. Pretty cool huh? Anyway, back to the fight.   
"Using my own kins form against me? That's just rude," Amaimon commented, before using a charging attack again. I ducked down, before using my long tail to wrap around his legs. I quickly pulled him back and wrapped the strong tail around him, easily immobilizing him. I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled onto my back, using the tail to lift amaimon into the air. 

"Looks like you can't attack me," I teased, before using my tail to smack the ground, giving amaimon a hard hit on the head. "Transform off," I let out a deep breath, the purple flames removing the transformation. "Looks like I won this time, huh?" I smirked. Amaimon shook his head, before pointing to my side. I looked down and there was a deep gash. "Well damn. Guess it's a tie," I stuck my tongue out at him before moving to help him up. "Can you take me to Mephisto?" I asked nicely. Amaimon nodded.   
"I don't know why you want to see him, he definitely doesn't want to see you after the last time," I rolled my eyes.   
"Well that was a long time ago. Just take me to him," Amaimon nodded and started to walk in the direction of his office. I followed after him, making sure to steer clear of humans. Well I was starting to get hungry...  
"We're not allowed to kill humans here. At least certain humans," Amaimon said.   
"Way to ruin the use of humans Mephisto," I rolled my eyes as Amaimon stopped at a door. 

((Third person))  
Lilly stepped to the side of the door as Amaimon stepped in.   
"Older brother, seems like someone has some to pay us a visit," Amaimon said, moving out of the door way. Mephisto raised an eyebrow, sitting up.   
"Hey dad,"


	2. Meeting Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly talks to Mephisto and animon and meets Yukio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed lilly is my oc.

"Hey, dad" Lilly said with a forced smirk. The last time she talked to her father was... well she didn't remember. 

"Hello, Lilly. What brings you here?" Mephisto asked, shocked eyes lowering to his usual place. He crossed his hands and rested against them, looking up at her. 

"Guess who was killed?" She said, moving forward to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Amaimon moved and sat on the edge of the desk, interested. 

"Who died?" Mephisto asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"My mother," She said, moving to lean forward. "She died about three years ago, but just recently grand-Satan got pissed at me," she said, tapping the desk before leaning back. 

"What did you do that was so bad that Father himself wanted you out?" Amaimon chimed in, the two others in the room glancing at him. 

"I made a comment," she said, unable to hold back a real smirk this time. "I was just talking to him and I said 'gods such a pussy that he won't even come down to earth and try and fight you'" she said before laughing. "He got so pissed. Oh man, he gave me this nasty burn too. He yelled at me 'Did you even study the damn history books?' And then he hit me so hard I landed in the ocean," she said, unable to hold back her laughter. Mephisto looked unamused. Amaimon but his tongue, having to look away to keep from laughing. 

"So he kicked you out for how long?" Mephisto asked, now covering his mouth and looking at her seriously. 

"Didn't ask. Like I said, he gave me this burn on my thigh," she stood up, moving her hand over her thigh. Now would be a good time to mention what she was wearing. She had on a hot pink skirt that looked like a cupcake wrapper. She also had long white socks with double red stripes at the top, also with black Dennis shoes. Her top was a purple shirt with medeium length sleeves, lace along the shoulders and around her neck. Her purple hair (that matched Mephistos) was long enough to just cover her breasts, and naturally had it curly. Lilly stood up and lifted her leg onto the desk, pulling up her skirt to show the burn on her inner thigh. It was a crescent shape, almost looking like the shape of a bulls head. "It'll heal. I'm assuming I can go back when it heals. And since it's from Satan himself, probably won't be for like a century," she said, before putting her leg down. 

Mephisto let out a long sigh, before rubbing his forehead. He thought for a moment, eyes closed. "The Vatican doesn't know you exist-" Mephisto was cut off by a sudden knock along with the door opening. 

"Mephisto we believe that whatever broke the barrier was a high level demon-" Yukio stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking up from the clipboard. He blinked a couple times before shutting the door. 

"It's so nice for you to pay be a visit Yukio, but I'm currently busy with another.. guest, at the moment. Come back later now will you?" Mephisto said with his fake cheery voice. Yukio looked Lilly up and down before he turned back to Mephisto. 

"But- it's important! There could be a demon that's plotting to cause chaos," he said stubbornly. Lilly couldn't help but smile, raising a hand to cover her lips. She looked down and away, before back at Yukio. 

"Are you... Yukio okumura?" She asked, before getting closer to him. 

"Don't even think about it lilly," Mephisto glared at his daughter, said daughter taking a step back. 

"I just asked a question, jeez," she huffed, brushing the purple locks out of her hair. Yukio looked at her, before looking back at Mephisto. 

"I will visit you later, Yukio. Right now I'm busy. Repair the barrier for now and take care of anything that came through," Mephisto said, before Yukio gave a stubborn nod. He left, but not without another glance at lilly. 

"The only son of Satan that isn't a demon. How disappointing," lilly said, smiling fondly. "Why can't I-"

"His twin is Rin, I'm sure you've heard about him. Right now Yukio is playing an important role in training Rin. It's a part of my plan-" 

"Oh your plan? You're still working on that? Seriously?" She said, raising her purple eyebrows. Her eyebrows were like a humans, not the short stubby ones. 

"I am. And you're gonna ruin it. Stay off to the side lilly. I'll give you a place to stay until you're able to go back. But as soon as it's healed- gone. Got it?" 

"Yeah yeah, I'll be out of you're hair pops. What a loving father you are," she added sarcastically before snapping her fingers. She disappeared with a small poof of purple. 

"Amaimon- watch her. Make sure she doesn't mess with my plans again,"


	3. Playing

Amaimon followed lilly wherever she went. he would not let her out of his sight. 

I sighed, turning back to my green haired uncle. "Can you stop following me?"

"Big brother said I need to watch you," Amaimon said. I gave a heavy sigh and shook my head. 

"Whatever. I'm not gonna get in his way," I retorted. I started to walk around, before Amaimon stopped me. 

"You look too much like older brother. They will know," he said. I rolled my eyes. I pulled my long purple locks into a bun and quickly used a spell to grant me a hat and sunglasses. 

"Better?" I said scarcastically, before starting to walk around the campus. So I've met Yukio, I wonder what Rin is doing. Maybe he wants to play. Well fight- not really play to humans. "Do you wanna go play with Rin?" I asked Amaimon, looking over my shoulder. 

Within a couple of minutes we were at the old boys dormitory. "He's in here?" I asked, glancing at Amaimon before going and pushing open the door. I walked around, trying to feel for his presence. After getting to the fifth floor, it hit me like a brick was throw at my face. I took a deep breath, breathing it in. Wow. It's so strong... like my head was pushed into a pool of cologne. Definitely satan spawn. I let out a shiver, before almost running up to the sixth floor. Like the p in pterodactyl I was silent as I crept to his room. I motioned for Amaimon to be quiet as I got to the door. I leaned against it, pressing a pointed ear to the door. I closed my eyes as I listened. 

"God damn it Yukio stop assigning me more homework!" 

I smirked, before slowly opening the door. I bit the inside my bottom lip, looking at Rin through the shades. He's kinda dumb... I reached for the covered sword that was against the wall. 

"You know you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked," I commented, watching the boys head whip around and see me. 

"Who the hell are you?" Rin spoke, quickly standing up. "Give me back the sword,"

"Finds keepers, losers weepers," I changed happily, taking a swift step back as he tried to take the sword. I swing it onto my back, going across my chest. "What are you gonna do about it? Use your flames?" I teased. 

"Why you-" Rin lunged at me, and I quickly stepped to the side, letting him move into the hallway. I went over to the window and opened it up. 

"Well, bye," I smirked, jumping out of the window. I quickly flipped around and grabbed onto the wall, watching Amaimon try and follow me out. He fell to the ground. I couldn't help but laughing as I looked at the king of earth, laying on the ground from falling from the sixth story. 

"Get back here!" I heard Rin shout, before his steps stomping down the stairs. I saw him sprint outside and looked around. I quickly crawled up to the roof and took out the sword. 

"So how does this work Amaimon? I open it and the flames appear?" I didn't really need an explanation, I just said it loud enough for Rin to hear. 

"Come down here and fight me like a man!" I blinked, before a devilish grin appeared upon my lips. I took the sword out from the cover, watching as Rin lit up in blue. I couldn't help but open and close it, just watching. Then I jumped from the roof, using the sword to try and attack him. Of course he dodged, but I left a nice crack in the ground. 

"Fight you like a man, well that's ironic. I'm not a human nor a male," I pulled off the hat, letting my hair fall. 

"Mephisto is this some kind of cruel joke!?" He shouted at me. I couldn't help but let out another laugh. 

"Oh Rin... you poor thing. Here," I closed the sword and threw it over to him on the ground. "You'd need it if we were to have a fair fight," his growl was something else. I felt a tremor of excitement as I watched him. I clapped my hands out in front of me before I put my hands together

"Now it's getting exciting" I began my transformation sequence. "Body morph- Lioness," my body changed from my human appearance into a purple female lion. I let out a growl, looking at the demon. I bared my sharp teeth before running at him. 

"Lilly- Stop," Amaimon cut in front of me and I ended up giving him a nasty gash in the arm. I frowned and went back to my human form, glaring at Amaimon. 

"Amaimon get out of my way," I growled at him. 

"You challenging Rin would mess with the plan," Amaimon said, looking at his bitten arm before it healed. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Rin shouted at both of us. I frowned and put my hands on my hips. 

"Looks like we'll play another day, Rin," I sighed before snapping my fingers and both me and Amaimon went away, leaving him dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly has daddy issues and kidnaps a baby.

((Short))What the hell is going on. The Vatican is gonna be so pissed. I took Rin over to Mephistos office, where he explained to Rin what lilly was and who she was. 

"We have a niece? That's cool, but why don't you want the Vatican to know about her?" Rin asked. I just looked from Rin back to Mephisto. 

"Because when she was born, she got the title ' Queen of pranks and tricks ' and you can obviously see why that's not okay. And when I had her, the Vatican trusts me- to a point of course- and I just couldn't let her mess this up for me. So I had her under her mothers watch and staying in Gehenna for me. Until recently. Apparently her mother has been killed. Her mother wasn't a high ranking demon, but wasn't low either. She was immortal unless killed. But lilly on the other hand, she's immortal. If she's killed- she'll just be reincarnated. " Mephisto said, looking at both me and Rin. "I had never imagined her to be this strong. " 

I was about to speak when the office phone rang. Mephisto grabbed it, holding it up to his ear.   
"Is that so.... alright. I'll assign the mission..." Mephisto set the phone down and grabbed his hat. He brushed the hair under his hat before adjusting it. "That call was from a small town named Okasura. They need a couple of exorcist down in their down. Apparently one of the local wives is having a nephilim,"

"A Nephilim?!" I blurted, almost standing up. Rin looked at be and at Mephisto before asking. 

"What's a nephilim?"

"Rin if you did your damn homework you'd know once in a while. A nephilim is like us, but half angel instead of demon," 

"Correct you are. So I'm gonna send you, mr okumura, and miss kirigakuga to this mission. You need to protect the woman giving birth. Nothing can get in the way of that. If a demon gets to it first- only god can save it. Be warned though, once you are able to smell that baby, your demon side will get the better of you. Don't go near that baby. You'll want to eat it's wings- maybe even the whole baby. You just need to protect it until the father is able to retrieve it and bring it to a safe place"  
((Short))Amaimon and I both teleported to the woods, right outside of the town. I yawned and stretched out just for a moment before Mephisto popped in front of me.   
"Hey dad," I brushed his presence off.   
"Don't 'hey dad' me," Mephisto glared at me. Yeesh. "You're messing up my plans. If the Vatican finds out about you I'm done for. Go back to Gehenna," wow. Okay. 

I blinked, before glancing at Amaimon. I then looked into Mephistos eyes, trying to call his bluff. It felt like an eternity, but finally I gave a heavy sigh. "You really don't want me here? Fine," I rolled my eyes, giving in. "I'll go somewhere else. Live my immortal life all alone- alone in the woods" I drawled on, hoping Amaimon would feel bad for me. I made a scene. "If only I didn't have daddy issues would this be different, but oh no," I could hear Mephistos eyes roll. I stopped, a few steps away from them. "Well... see ya..." I changed into a bird demon before flying off. I ignored the needle that poked my heart. Damn them if they don't want me around. I don't need them. 

I flew for what felt like miles upon miles away. I finally landed in a small tree, right outside a small town. I nuzzled against the tree before sleeping for the night. 

When I awoke, there were church bells going off. I groaned and jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet- back in my human form of course. I sighed and looked around. What to do, what to do. I know! Go cause some mischief, that's what. 

I sniffed around a little bit, before I smelled something sweet. It smelled like ripe peaches, perfect for eating. I followed the scent to a house, and slowly went inside. I made myself invisible as I made my way around, looking for what caused the scent. A nephilim. I let out a groan, the scent taking me in. I followed it to a bedroom, where a sleeping lady lay. Her stomach was round, and looked like she was about 8 and a half months along. The baby would be born soon. That means.. angel wings. Angel wings are a Delicacy among demons. You've heard how angels collect the horns of demons, and demons collect the wings of angels? Well, those wings are delicious. Each individual feather is like a fresh drop of water after being in the scorching desert for five days without anything to drink. It's like a cup of coffee after a week long cleanse. It's amazing. The best thing you've ever had. That along with black wine- a special wine that's only made in Gehenna. I couldn't help but lick my lips, letting my guard down. I went over to the girl, before gently laying a hand on her stomach. I pressed around a little bit, listening to her groan. "Shhh... it's alright..." I hummed, before gently using my other hand to cast a relaxing spell. Oh man, was this baby gonna be amazing...

I waited by her side for a while before deciding to do a walk of the town. I went into the forest for a little bit, collecting berries and other small nuts I could find. She'd like these. When I got back to the town, oh man. I was pissed. There was a protective ring around the place. I dropped the small basket I was holding onto and threw a punch at the barrier. Fucking fuck. Man what the fuck. That baby was mine! I growled as I took a step back.  
"Kin of azaroth, king of rot, I call upon thee to serve me," I summoned a few dozen powerful demons, them appearing at my side. I then sprouted a pair of black wings and flew into the air, before having them disappear. As I fell, I landed on my feet, kicking the barrier. I made it crack, but this one was stronger. "Go around the permitter. The nephilim is mine. Leave the towns people alone. Lure the excorist out of the barrier. Kill them," I demanded, before starting a powerful close combat attack to the barrier. I attacked as hard as I could, hearing gun fire from inside. I took a few steps back, before getting a running start and hitting the barrier. It shattered like glass, and a large hole appeared. "Don't kill the townsfolk. Just the excorist," I repeated, before transforming into a griffin and flying in. I took bullets easily, them having barely any affect on me. I looked around, trying to listen for the screams of labor. My eyes met with yukios. That son of a bitch... I flew down as swiftly as I could, using my wings to knock him to his back. I then turned around and landed on him, growling loudly. Right when I was about to speak, I felt a searing pain on my back. I turned around to see blue flames rising from Rin. He hit me. Fucker. I turned around and tried to scratch him with my paw. 

"Fight someone your own size!" Rin yelled at me. I glared more before charging at him, ready to tear him apart. I knocked him over and was about to bite when I heard the screams of labor. My ears turned away when I heard them. Fuck! Rin just stabbed me with his sword. That hurt way more than the bullets. I then felt holy water being poured on me. I backed up, attacking whoever had the holy water before running off towards the screams. I could barely see with the blood dripping into my eyes. I transformed into my human form, heading into the house. I walked around to the bed, freezing all the humans around me, except for her. I got between her legs, ready to deliver the baby. I used all my focus to keep them away, my summoned demons keeping them busy. My back still burned as I reached towards her, grabbing the small baby that she pushed out. 

"Please... please don't take my baby..." she panted, looking at me. I tore off the umbilical cord and looked at the baby boy. 

"Spread your wings, little nephilim... spread then out," I cooed, rubbing the baby's head. After a few moments when they didn't appear, I glared at the girl before at the baby. Might as well eat it then. I transformed my face to be one of a snake and unhinged my jaw. I raised the newborn to my face and was about to put it in my mouth when the damn thing smiled at me. I was about to eat it and it fucking smiled. I closed my mouth, looking at the baby before transforming back. I looked at the mother, before I held the baby and teleported away in a puff of purple smoke. 

I went to an old cottage I found when I was first kicked out of Gehenna. I went inside and sat down, looking at this baby boy. Still has yet to show its wings. Fucker. I stared at it for hours before i finally got up. I found an old baby bottle in the cupboards and filled it with water. I then brought it back to the baby, before attempting to feed it. It cried and cried and refused the water.   
"You damn thing what do you want?" 

Rins pov   
I ran into the house where the purple   
beast had gone, only to see the lady crying desperately. "My baby... she took it... he's gone.." she sobbed. I felt my heart ache as I went over to her. I threw a blanket over her legs, feeling horrible. I had stabbed lilly, but she didn't die. Why didn't she die? She should have died! Like any other demon! I growled to myself as I left the building, letting Yukio and the other doctors rush in to help. I waited on the step, thinking about how I could have stopped her. Saved that poor baby. I looked at my sword, before grabbing it.   
"Nii-San," I looked up to see Yukio sitting down next to me. "She took the baby and disappeared," he said solemnly. Stupid Yukio.. always being so damn stoic. 

"We need to save that baby" I said defiantly. 

"No rin. Leave that for the holy knights. They'll be able to stop her. We could barely stop her from getting in.." 

"Yukio! We can't just sit around and do nothing!" I stood up. "We need to help!"

"Rin! It's not our job to do that. As much as you want to- our part is done. We need to go back to the academy and finish up your studies. We don't need the Vatican-"

"Shut up about the Vatican for once!" I yelled at him. "Care for someone other than yourself for once!" I growled, before Yukio pinned me against the wall of the house. I felt the breath knocked out of me. 

"Don't you dare ever say that to me. I've cared for you even before you knew you were a demon. I've cared for you my whole life. Don't you ever say I only care for myself!" He snarled at me, before letting go of my collar. I just looked at him in shock as he walked away to deal with business. 

After the whole escalade, lilly went into hiding with the small child. Mephisto relaxed a bit, but was still on edge. Rin and Yukio are now studying at the dorm. 

Rin gave a heavy sigh, putting his pencil down. He let his head fall to his desk, groaning. 

"Yukiooo... why is your homework so hard..." he whined out. Yukio turned his head and looked at his twin. 

"Rin, if you need help you can ask me. That's what I'm here for," Yukio said, glancing at his brother. Rin just grumbled and looked away. He then got up.   
"I'm going for a walk," he said, before leaving the dorm with Kuro. Yukio just nodded and watched him leave. Yukio moved over and looked at rins work, before shaking his head.   
"Does he even pay attention in my class?" He mumbled to himself, erasing wrong answers on his brothers paper for him. 

Rin came home in time to make dinner with ukaboch, but was finding himself sweating. He changed into shorts and a tank top, but was still hot. "Why is it so hot.. it's fall. It's not supposed to be this hot.." he grumbled to himself, before setting the meals out for him and Yukio. They ate in silence for a while, until Rin spoke. "Yukio, is it hot in this building?" He asked, not looking at him. Yukio just raised an eyebrow.   
"No, it's pretty average," he said, not caring for it very much. Rin just nodded and washed dishes when they were both done. 

That night, Rin couldn't sleep worth a damn. He practically stripped down to his underwear, but was still sweating. He let out a long groan, flopping around on the sheets. 

"Rin go to sleep," Yukio said from across the room. Rin just let out a loud groan. 

"Are you sure it's not hot in here?" He asked a bit aggressively. He sat up and looked at his brother. His black tail swayed behind him, looking agitated. 

"Rin it's the same temperature it's always been," Yukio said, sitting up too. He looked over at his brother. "Nii-San, are you feeling alright?" He asked, getting up and heading over to him. He put his hand to his sweating brothers forehead. "I think you're getting sick.." he said, before moving to grab his medical bag. He flicked on the light. Rin sat there, just watching Yukio move around the room. "Let me do an examination on you," Yukio said, getting a thermometer out. "Put it under your tongue," 

Rin huffed and did so, waiting until the beep to take it out. Yukio grabbed it before Rin could though.   
"Well you're a normal temperature..." Yukio said, before putting the thermometer away. Rin gave a heavy sigh, starting to get antsy. "Does it hurt when I touch you here?" Yukio started to poke at rins sides, like a doctor would. Rin just shook his head, getting flustered with the way the other was touching him. He felt himself start to become aroused. 

"Alright! Stop touching me. I'm gonna go for a walk," Rin said, pulling back on some shorts and a tank top. He grabbed his sword and walked out of the building. 

Rin walked for a while, still sweating uncontrollably. He groaned and sat back against a wall, thinking to himself. 'What the hell was that? I almost got turned on by my brother touching me' he thought to himself, resting for a moment. He looked around before going to the roof of a building. He sat there, tail swaying behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. If not, I don't really care because I wrote it for me. Some tips and stuff would be nice.


End file.
